


First Ride

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Porn, Reader-Insert, Romance, Triple Drabble, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: You decided to wait for the right person before having sex for the first time.  You have been waiting a long time.  But now you are with Bruce; he is the one.





	First Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt from [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay):  
> Fandom: MCU  
> Pairing: Bruce/Reader  
> Prompt: "Breathe, that's it. Nice and steady."

“Are you sure you want to?” Bruce asks you again.

“Yes, I’m ready.”

He leans back against the pillows and you straddle his stomach. You reach behind your back and grip his erection. You raise your hips and guide the head of his cock to stroke over your clit, then up and down your slick entrance. 

His cock is large, but his tongue and fingers have prepared your pussy well. Still, you brace yourself for the pain that comes with a woman’s first time. You begin to lower yourself onto him. You realize you are shaking with nervousness and excitement. 

"Breathe,” he tells you as you take him inside, “that's it. Nice and steady.” He grasps your hand in his, and it calms you. You squeeze his hand as you push yourself further down. You gasp as he begins to fill you, and the moment of pain is brief and mild.

Once he is all the way inside, you collapse forward against his body. You can feel the muscles inside your pussy clenching and releasing around him. You feel warm, and closer to him than you ever could have imagined. 

“Are you alright?” he pants, hugging you to him.

“Yes, Bruce,” you whisper, “your cock feels wonderful inside my pussy.”

He moans at your words. You press your lips to his. He caresses your back, dancing his fingertips along your spine. You kiss one another with tender, open mouths for long, languid moments as you adjust to the ecstatic feeling of his hardness inside you. 

After a time, you feel his cock twitching impatiently. You break the kiss and sit up, pushing yourself all the way down, then grind your hips in a slow circle.

“Oh, god,” he says, his voice heavy with anticipation, and you begin to ride him.


End file.
